


The Boss

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Smutty, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk





	The Boss

Castiel Novak, an intern at Singer & Mills, always loses his nerve when put before his sex god of a boss, Dean Winchester. At night, when he’s at home thinking about the older man it seems so tangible, like he could touch and taste him right there, but something about the light, about reality, and all the rational parts of his brain pushes the possibility a million lightyears away every morning. That’s okay, though. Mr. Winchester’s married, anyway. His wife, Lisa’s nice and Cas supposes she’s attractive if you’re into women. He’d only ran into her a couple times.

So he settles for fantasies as he fucks himself into his hand slowly, thinking of all the delicious moments his boss lingers near him or one of their hands brushes the other’s. Until one night they’re the last ones in the office, and when Dean sees Castiel begin his walk to the bus stop six blocks away, just beginning to shuffle around the corner, he calls to him and asks if he needs a ride.

Absolutely. -Don’t be daft. It doesn’t mean what you think it does. He’s just being nice. “Uhhh….” Cas’s mind races a mile a minute reprimanding himself and finds he is otherwise at a loss for words. “I really should-”

“It’s no problem,” Winchester says, standing just a few feet away from Novak now, and as he can still see his hesitation, with an open and genuine smile he adds, “Really.”

Castiel tries to think of any reason to say no, and comes up short. “Sure,” he states, sounding more certain than he feels. 

-

Cas closes the door and then proceeds to lean on it, retracing the last fifteen minutes of his life. He got so caught up in his thoughts, for a moment he forgot he was not alone in his house.

“You’re home early,” Gabe says with a knowing smirk.

Startled Castiel hops away from the door.

“Whoah! What’s got you so jumpy, Cassie?” asks his brother.

“We’ve been over this, Gabriel. My name is Castiel. And I guess it’s because I’m not used to actually having you here.”

“Aw, that hurts, bro,” said the elder Novak. 

Castiel sighs aloud as he wanders to his kitchen.

-

*Going to continue to add to this and not just where I left off so in-between bits that I’m skipping for now may be written in later


End file.
